The invention relates to a method for determining system parameters, such as the operating speed, working pressure and pivot angle of an axial piston unit for hydrostatic drives.
Increasing complexity, the comfort desired by customers and users, and new fields of use, lead to the increased use of sensors in hydrostatic drives having axial piston units. These sensors permit the drive to be regulated in an appropriately optimum manner. So that the operating state can be estimated reliably as the starting point for optimum regulation, the operating speed, working pressure or operating pressure and pivot angle of the piston units are important characteristic quantities for the hydrostatic drive. These system parameters for the piston units have hitherto been determined by means of special speed, working-pressure or pivot-angle sensors. A disadvantage of this is that a certain number of sensors of different design and different operating principle are used. This has disadvantages in terms of the costs and the simplification of the hydrostatic drives and also in terms of maintenance and ease of repair.
Therefore, the principal object of the invention is to provide a method for determining the operating speed, working pressure and pivot angle of an axial piston unit, which works with uniform sensors, has a high degree of accuracy in determining the system parameters and makes it possible to have a cost-effective and easily repairable axial piston unit.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.